1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel capable of preventing a short circuit from forming between a common electrode and a signal line when a disconnected signal line is repaired.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate having pixels arranged thereon. Each pixel includes a data line, a thin film transistor connected with a gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor.
Since the gate and data lines are often formed between pixels, the gate and data lines are formed in small dimensions, often having a magnitude of micro-meters or less. Accordingly, during the manufacturing of the array substrate, the lines may become accidentally disconnected.
The disconnected lines are repaired through a repair line. When the disconnected lines are repaired, a conductive protrusion is formed at the intersection of the disconnected line and the repair line. This conductive protrusion sometimes touches the common electrode that is formed on a substrate opposite to the array substrate, resulting in unintended electrical connection between the common electrode and the repaired signal line. This unintended connection can cause the liquid crystal display panel to malfunction.